Trapped in the Middle
by QTPointe
Summary: UPDATED This story has been updated after around 3 months so please read and enjoy! (and review...ofcourse!)
1. Default Chapter

Trapped In the Middle

Everwood was his home.  Ephram Brown is his name.  Secretive, sensitive, mysterious Ephram.  He had been picked up from his home in New York City, just like a helpless puppy.  He had no say in anything, which I suppose is for the best, because if he did open his mouth, who knows what would come out of it?  And then there was Amy Abbott.  The dream girl.  The girl that every guy tries to win over, but no one does.  Except, Colin Hart.  Colin, the one guy who got Amy and loved Amy, who Amy loved back, was gone.  And was not going to be coming back for quite some time.

It was during Mr. Porter's chemistry class, eighth period, when the day was nearly done.  It was late October.  The leaves were falling in Everwood, Colorado.  It was beautiful.  This time of year made everyone stop and look around…cherish life…be thankful for what they had.  This time of year also brought…love.  Ephram stared at the empty sheet of paper in front of him.  

"Mr. Brown", Mr. Porter said.  Ephram looked up at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Brown is here," Mr. Porter said mumbling to himself.

"Last but not least…Miss Abbott" There was silence and Mr. Porter looked up from his roll book.

"Is Miss Abbott not here today?" he asked.

"Anybody…people, is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked angrily.

Kayla looked around at the class full of people and raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Miss Levine?"

"Amy's here…I came to school with her this morning" She said with a worried look on her face.  Now normally, if a student wasn't in school, they weren't in school and that was that.  But with Amy, everyone was worried.  She was very sensitive and was known to have breakdowns in school before.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No"

"Does anyone know where she is?"

The class shook their heads.

"Did anyone have seventh period with her?"

Ephram and several others nodded.

"Mr. Brown, did you see where she went after the period ended?"

"No"

"Class please take out your textbooks and start reading on pg. 158…Mr. Brown can I see you for a moment?"

Ephram stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the room.

"Here is a pass," Mr. Porter quietly said as he scribbled something down on a ripped piece of paper, "You are friends with Miss Abbott, correct?"

"Sort of" Ephram responded.

"I would like you to take a slow walk down the hall on this floor and the third floor.  If you here any…you know crying.  Just try to find her, make sure she's okay."

"Right" Ephram said as he opened the door and left.

Kayla sat in her seat, with a look of pure shock on her face.


	2. Left in the Dark

Chapter 1

Kayla rose from her seat and headed towards the front of the room.

"Where did Ephram just go?" she asked.

"I asked him to do a favor for me…not that it is any of your business Miss Levine.  Please take your seat now"

"Amy is my best friend-therefore my business.  How could you send _him_ to find her? I'm her best friend! You know we are friends!"

"Yes Miss Levine, I know you two are friends.  And just so you know, I had my reasons for sending Mr. Brown.  Now Miss Levine, please take your seat"

Kayla turned to find herself very humiliated.  The whole class was staring at her, most of them with grins on their faces.

"What? She is _my_ friend," she said out loud.

"Miss Levine, take a seat" he said sternly.

***

Ephram walked back upstairs to the outside of Ms. Rosenthal's french class where he and Amy shared seventh period that afternoon.  He took every possible path from Ms. Rosenthal's room to Mr. Porter's.  He walked close to the walls, trying to hear any noise.  While walking past the 2nd floor girls' bathroom, he thought he heard something.  He put his ear up to the door and definitely heard someone crying.  Assuming it was Amy, and that if someone was in there with her, she wouldn't be crying as hard, he knocked on the door.  He didn't hear any response, which didn't surprise him.  He walked in. _So this is what it looks like_ he thought to himself.  He followed the muffled noises around the corner and found Amy on the floor.  She was leaning up against the wall with her bag and books spread all over the floor.  She had the garbage bin next to her, which was filled up with tissues.  Ephram got on the floor next to her.  When he looked at her, he saw her eyes avoiding his.

"Amy…you're not okay," he said quietly.

"I'm fine," she said as she wiped her tear strewn face, "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Porter asked me to come look for you"

"He asked _you_?"

"Yeah…you should have seen the look on Kayla's face"

"I'm sure," she said as she slightly cracked a smile.

"I've been walking up and down the hallways for the whole period looking for you.  I kinda got hungry so I got myself something to eat, and I picked you up something too" he said as he pulled a Reese's out of his pocket.

"Thanks…there my favorite"

"I know…I remembered"

"So…you found me"

"Yeah"

"What now?" she asked.

"We go back to chem?"

"I can't" Amy said as she wiped her face again.

"Why not?" Ephram asked.

"I'm too embarrassed…besides, I'm all splotchy," she said as she turned her face away.

He put his hand on her chin and turned her face so that she was facing him again.

"If you are embarassed, which you shouldn't be, you have a reason.  And you're not splotchy, you're beautiful" he said as he rubbed her cheek, wiping off her run mascara.  He leaned in and closed his eyes as the door flew open.  He quickly backed away.

"Amy!" Kayla said as she ran and threw her arms around her, "Are you okay? Oh…I hope this wasn't about Colin"

Amy nodded.

"Oh Amy, I thought you got over this" Kayla said unsincerely.

Amy interrupted, "Really Kayla, I'm okay.  Ephram took care of me"

"Right…whatever.  C'mon, we have to get you back to class" 

Kayla pulled Amy up to her feet and Ephram rose from the ground.

Amy was facing towards Kayla, "Wait…I need to get my stuff together."  She turned to get her stuff, but Ephram was standing their holding her bag out for her.  Amy reached out and took her stuff.  Kayla grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.  Amy turned her head to face Ephram and mouthed _thanks_.  Ephram was left standing alone in the girls bathroom, "You're welcome Amy" he whispered.


	3. It's A Date

Chapter 2

Ephram was walking down the hall.  Ninth period had just ended and he was heading to English class.  He didn't know anyone in English but Wendell, and he didn't exactly count.  He was kind of just there.  Ephram hurried to his locker to change his books before the late bell rang.  He switched his stuff and set his lock back to zero.  He closed his locker and who was there but Wendell.

"So, what's with that Amy chic?" Wendell asked.

"Excuse me? Nothings _with_ her…never mind" Ephram said defensively.

"Did you get any action?"

Ephram turned to give one look at Wendell, and then walked past him towards English.

***

Ephram walked home after school and as usual, thought about Amy.  But this day specifically, he did not dream about Amy, he was worried about her.  He opened the door to find his father and Delia sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hello Ephram" Dr. Brown said.

Ephram looked at him, dropped his bag on the floor, and opened up the fridge.

"Ephram, why don't you finish these up" he said offering a plate of food, "Delia's eating it, it's not that bad, right honey?"

Delia smiled and nodded.  Ephram continued to search through the fridge for something edible.  But he was interrupted yet again.

"How was school? Did you learn anything interesting?" Andy asked.

"I really don't see why you care," he said emotionlessly.  He pulled a bag of chips out of the cabinet and grabbed his bag.  He was halfway down the hall when Andy said, "That girl you like, what's her name again Ephram?"

Ephram swung around.

"Her name is Amy.  Why?"

"I think she might have called today.  Delia, did Amy call today? Or was it Annie? I may have gotten confused."  Delia and Dr. Brown were looking at each other smiling.

"It's not funny" Ephram said.

"Daddy, Ephram really likes Amy.  It's not funny"

"You're right Delia" Andy said, "I'm sorry Ephram"

"Did she call or not?" Ephram asked.

"Amy called"

Ephram immediately grabbed the phone and headed to his room.

"I have her number for you Ephram" Andy yelled.

"I have it" Ephram yelled back as he entered his room and slammed the door.  He didn't expect anything from Amy but a thank you so he wasn't too nervous about calling her.  He dialed her number but hung up when he heard her idiot brother Bright answer the phone.  He just really hoped they didn't have caller id.  After pacing back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, Ephram tried Amy again.  And to his happiness, Amy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Amy said innocently.

"Amy…its Ephram"

"Oh…hey!  I guess you got my message"

"Yeah my dad actually remembered" Ephram said.

"I'm glad"

"Me too…I am always happy when I here from my dad that a beautiful girl calls me.  Cuz you know, it happens _all_ the time."  Ephram heard Amy laugh at the other end.

"Right Ephram, whatever you say"

"You don't believe me? I swear it's true!"

"Sure. Say whatever you want to say.  Getting back to reality here, I wanted to thank you", Amy paused, "For earlier today"

"It's okay, you know I am always glad to help Amy"

"I know.  I'm really happy you moved to Everwood Ephram.  Even if you hate it here, I don't know where I would be without you.  You're the only person who I can talk to about everything…about Colin.  You saw the way Kayla talked to me about him today.  She thinks it's stupid that I still have hope, all my friends…they don't understand.  Not like you do Ephram…they don't know what its like to feel deep, true pain"

"It's what makes us special…it's our thing…kind of divides us from the rest of them" Ephram said.

"Yeah…in a really depressing kind of way" Amy said softly.

"We should do this more often" Ephram said.

"_This_?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…talking.  Away from school where we can really just talk"

"It feels good.  Same time tomorrow?" Amy said.

"Yeah…ok"

"Well then, it's a date"

"Right" Ephram said as he blushed, "It's a date"


	4. It's A Date 2

Chapter 3

It was Friday, such a relief for everyone.  For some reason, Fridays just had this reassurance.  Kind of like everything would be okay since it was Friday, of course until Monday rolled around the corner.  It was lunch and Ephram was sitting alone.  Amy, on the other hand was sitting at a very crowded table half way across the lunchroom.

"Amy, are you going to come with us tommorrow?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, yeah.  Where are we going again?"

"Movies.  We're going to go drool over Orlando Bloom in Lord of the Rings," she said excitingly.

"Again!" several girls squealed, giggling.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't go.  I've already seen it" Amy said, staring across the lunchroom, not quite paying attention.

"Amy, dear, we've _all_ already seen it.  I just said that.  What's up with you these days?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"You're never here.  I mean, you're here but not here.  You know?" she said as several girls nodded in agreeance.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said as she picked up her bag and walked away from the table.

"AMY!!! Come on, we didn't mean it!!!" they yelled.  Amy ignored them and continued walking.  Kayla stood up to see exactly where she was heading.

"Ugghhh, that's disgusting" Kayla said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"She's going to sit with that _freak_, over us.  You know…I really don't know what kind of friend Amy is anymore"

***

Amy approached Ephram's table.  He had his headphones on and was eating a very pathetic looking sandwich.  She walked up to him from behind, leaned down, and took his headphones off his ears.  Ephram's head immediately swung around and he found himself face to face with Amy.

"Hi" Amy said as she sat down in an empty chair next to Ephram.

"Hi…any reason you're over here with me, not there with them?" he asked, pointing to the table where Amy had been sitting.

"You looked lonely…I thought you could use some company.  Anyways, my friends are being bitches"

"What did they do this time?"

"Oh, nothing really.  They said I wasn't being myself and that I was there, but not there.  And then of course they didn't like the fact that I wont go to the movies with them tomorrow"

"Am I allowed to say something that you may possibly not like?" he asked.  Amy nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Even though I don't like your friends, I am saying this for your sake.  You can't sit around and sulk anymore Amy.  Colin will wake, but only with time.  Anyway, you can't tell me Colin wouldn't want you having fun?  So, just go out to the movies with your friends.  Have a girls night out, or whatever it is you do"

"I wasn't exactly planning on sitting home alone tomorrow"

"Then, what exactly were you planning?" Ephram asked, trying to comprehend her.

"I thought we could hang out tommorrow.  Don't worry…just as friends.  You know, we could possibly upgrade that phone date to a real date, but as friends.  I don't know about you, but I could really use it"

"Well…I am free tomorrow," he said.

"So then we're on?" she asked.

"Sure, if it will make you feel better"

"You're the best Ephram!!!" she squealed as she leaned over, kissed his cheek, and shyly ran out of the lunchroom.

_Well, at least it's a start_, Ephram thought to himself.

***

Ephram was in his room, blasting music, and attempting his homework.  Delia was in the living room watching cartoons with Dr. Brown.  The phone rang and Delia ran to get it.  She was hoping it was one of her new friends at school.

"Hello?" she said excitingly.

"Hi, is this Ephram's little sister?" Amy asked.

"My name is Delia"

"Oh, Ephram's told me all about you"

"What did he say?" Delia asked.

"Don't worry, nothing bad"

"Are you Ephram's girlfriend?"

Amy laughed, "No, not really.  We're just friends"

"Oh", Delia said sounding dissapointed, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please. Can you go get him for me?" she said sweetly.

"Ephram!" Delia yelled.  In response to hearing his name being called, he slightly opened his door.  Delia came running over with the phone, "It's Amy," she said as if it was a huge secret.

"Thanks Delia"

***

"Hi Amy" Ephram said.

"Hey Ephram! Your sister is adorable"

"What do you mean, you havent even met her!"

"Well…then she sounds adorable"

"Yeah, she's a good kid"

"So, I wanted to talk to you about tommorrow"

"I hope your not canceling on me," he said.

"No, I just wanted to make the plans.  Would you mind if we did it at your house? Bright's going to have some of his idiot friends over and I don't think the afternoon would run smoothly with all of us there"

"I have no problems with that"

"I didn't think so," Amy said, "Is noon good?"

"Yeah, that's fine.  My dad will be at the office and Delia has a playdate or something"

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ephram.  Can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too"


	5. Hold Me

Author's Note: Just wanted to apologize for my absence in updating.I'm having finals coming up and, well, you know how it is.Hope you enjoy and please review!!!

Amy was really exciting about spending the day with Ephram.She finally had some time to get to know him, and she wanted to know everything. But the absolute best part of the day ahead was the fact that her friends didn't know about it.Because if they did, they would all go crazy.Her friends saw Ephram as a freak with purple hair, and ofcourse Amy saw Ephram much further than that.

Ephram was anticipating the day to come. This was what he had been waiting for, a "date" with Amy.If this was what he wanted so badly, why was he nearly not as excitied as he thought he would be?Probably because Amy kept on calling it a "date-but only as friends" and Ephram of course had to agree with her because she had no idea what Ephram really thought and felt about her.

As noon approached, Ephram started to set up appropriate snacks.He put out a bowl of popcorn, chips and salsa, and some peanut butter M & M's, his favorite.He didn't want to seem like he was over doing everything.He was getting so antsy that he had to just sit down on the couch and wait for Amy to arrive.He sat and stared at his watch…11:53…11:56…11:58…11:59…12:00.He got up and moved things around, rearranging the pillows on the couch.He wanted everything to be perfect. 12:05…12:09…12:12, and no sign of Amy. He called her house and Dr. Abbott said she and Bright had left 20 minutes ago. He called her cell phone…no response.

"Hi Amy, it's Ephram. It's around 12:20 and obviously you're not at my house…so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Call me back as soon as you get this Amy, I'm serious…I'm really getting worried."

12:30…12:40…12:45…the doorbell finally rang. Ephram was sitting in silence, and he jumped when he heard the bell ring.But he was also releived, because he knew it was Amy.He opened the door and soon found Amy in his arms.

"Whoah, are you okay?Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry Ephram…we got a flat and Bright didn't have a spare.And when we got out of the car my hands were so cold that I dropped my phone and we couldn't call anyone.Oohhh, you are so warm.Please just hold me," Amy pleaded.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked"

"What!?" Ephram yelled as he let go of Amy, "Bright let you walk here by yourself? He's crazy! You're crazy! Why the hell would you walk here?!"

"I didn't want you to get worried and we had no other way to get here.Anyway, I didn't think it would be that bad"

"How can you say that? You walked 2 miles in like –10 degrees, plus it's snowing!"

"Ephram…"

"What?" he said loudly, obviously still mad.

"Please just hold me"

He opened up his arms to her again. She fit perfectly.Finally, after a few minutes, he let her go.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"Let's get you warmed up," he said as he took her bag from her and led her inside.Amy's clothes were wet and she was freezing.Her nose and her ears were bright pink.

"Do you want some warm clothes?" Ephram asked.

"Could you?"

"Yea…sure. Follow me" Ephram said as he led her into his room.He pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt for her.

"The bathrooms right over there" he said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks Ephram" she said as she walked to the bathroom.

He sat down on the couch while waiting for Amy to come back.She came back in Ephram's clothes, hair wet, and as Ephram thought, looking as beautiful as ever.She walked over to Ephram and sat down next to him.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Actually, can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, what can I get you?"

"Ummm…do you by any chance have some tea?"

"Good question, let me go check", he said as he walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets, "We've got Strawberry Kiwi and Apple Cinnamon, what'll it be?"

"Apple Cinnamon please" Amy yelled to the kitchen.She got up and started walking around the living room.She looked at all of the pictures of Ephram and his family.Ephram with a lot of people she had never seen before.Ephram quietly back into the living room, carefully placed the steaming tea on the table, and walked up behind Amy.

"That's my mom," he said quietly.

Amy suddenly turned around, "She's beautiful"

"Yea…I really miss her"

"I really miss Colin"

Ephram nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.At that point, the mood level in the room shot down.

"Thanks for everything" Amy said as she turned away from Ephram and walked back to the couch.She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, bringing herself into a tight ball.Ephram immediately realized that something was wrong.He quickly found himself next to Amy.

"Hey", he said as he touched her knee, "What's wrong?"

"I miss him Ephram", she said quietly "Why Ephram?"

"Everything happens for a reason," he said sadly.

"How can you say that?" she asked as a tear trickled down her cheek, "You can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you think you mother dying happened for a reason?"

"I wouldn't have met you"


	6. Her Song

"Ephram…don't do this," she said with tears running down her cheek.

"Don't do what Amy?  You know as much as I do that if it hadn't happened I would be in New York"

"I know…but-"

"-But what Amy? And if Colin wasn't in a coma, we wouldn't be here right now and you know it"

"That's not true," she said quietly.

"You know what I think…I think thats bullshit Amy!  If Colin were here right now, you'd be spending every moment with him and those asshole friends of yours.  Cause if he were here, you wouldn't have time to spend with Ephram the freak.  Isn't that right Amy?  I mean---the only reason you even talked to me in the first place was because of my dad!"

"Ephram stop!!!  Please…just stop it!!!"

Amy got off the couch and ran immediately to the bathroom, where she slammed the door shut.

_Idiot, I am an official idiot_, Ephram thought as he rested his head in his hands, planning what he could possibly say to Amy to make her feel better.  He could hear her crying all the way from the couch.

***

Ephram knocked on the bathroom door loudly, knowing that Amy could hear him, but was not willing to open the door.

"Amy, we need to talk.  Just open the door.  Please…"

There was crying, then some silence, and then some more crying.

"Amy, you mine as well come out because you must face the fact, I am going to be here whenever you decide to come out"

Silence from within.

"Okay…just to let you know, I will be sitting here until you come out", he said as he slid down the wall and sat comfortably on the floor.  After several minutes passed, there was no sign of Amy coming out, and Ephram's ass started to become numb from the floor.  He walked over to the piano, got out the music that he wrote for Amy, and started to play.  As Amy heard her song being played, she slowly gathered herself together and came out of the bathroom.  Ephram heard the door shut and immediately turned around and rose from the piano bench.  He slowly walked towards her as she walked towards him.  She could tell he was going to say something.

"Don't Ephram.  There is nothing you can say," she said.

"Amy, you know I didn't mean what I said"

"No Ephram, I don't know that"

"Amy, look at me."  As he said this, she turned her face away.  He reached out and took hold of her hand, "Amy, look at my eyes.  You always say that you can tell if a person is lying or not by looking into their eyes, right?"

She nodded.

"Well…look into my eyes.  Do you honestly think I meant those things that I said?"

"I don't know what I think anymore," Amy said.

"Well then let me tell you what you should be thinking.  I'm an idiot Amy, ok?  I brought Colin into this whole mess, which I shouldn't have.  I got caught up in the moment, and I know you too well to think that you are still hanging out with me for the same reasons you were at the beginning.  I believe that there is really something going between us, whether it is a strong friendship or something more, and I don't want to lose this over my idiocy."  Ephram reached out for her other hand, "Please forgive me Amy, please"

"I forgive you Ephram", she said as fresh tears formed.

"Amy, please don't cry," he pleaded.

She squeezed his hands, which were still head tightly together, "Even though what you said before was pretty harsh, I _do_ know you didn't mean it.  And I also know that with everything else that's going on, if you weren't here for me, I'd probably be a lot worse off that I am now.  And you know that's all thanks to you."


	7. And She Simply Said No

Chapter 6

Amy had just shut the bathroom door behind her.  She heard the phone ringing through her closed door.  "Wait…I'm coming!" Amy shouted as she ran down the hall.  She quickly was in her room, but then couldn't find her phone.  "If I was a phone, where would I be?" she said aloud to herself, "Probably on the cradle…but my room is too messy to even find that!"  She slowly turned around in a circle, attempting to hear exactly where the ring was coming from.  She stood, staring, and in silence.  "Shit!" she squealed as she realized the phone had stopped ringing.  At first she dialed Kayla, thinking that maybe she had called.

"Hi Kayla!"

"Oh hi Amy.  So, did you need help with homework or something?" Kayla asked, sounding quite confused.

"What?"

"Did you need help with homework…or was it something else?"

"Someone just called me and I missed it…I thought maybe it was you"

"Can't help you there Amy, sorry.  Anyway…Luke's on the other line, I gotta go" she said quickly as she hung up.  Amy called Paige.  Then Jen.  And then Becky.  None of them had called.  Then, just out of curiosity, she called Ephram.  It could have been him, its not like it was some crazy idea that could never possibly be true.

"Hello?" a young voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Is this Delia?" Amy asked.

"Yes, is this Amy?" Delia asked.

"Yes…how did you know it was me?"

"Well…you sound to young for my dad, to old for me, and you're the only person I know who has ever called Ephram.  I'll go get him for you" she said as she dropped the phone on the kitched counter and ran to Ephram's room.  Delia knocked on Ephram's door.  There was loud music on and she apparently wasn't knocking loud enough.  She started banging her leg against the door, and finally, it swung open.

"What do you want now?" Ephram yelled, "Sorry…I thought it was-"

"---Dad, I know.  Amy called."

Ephram started to run into the hall to get the call, "It's on the counter", Delia yelled as Ephram yelled back, "Thanks Delia"

***

"Sorry for the wait Amy" Ephram said.

"It's ok.  You know, Delia is really adorable"

"You told me that last time"

"I know, I was telling you again."

There was a long pause.

"Did you call me like five minutes ago?"

"Nope, I've been doing work"

"Hmm…that's weird.  But it's ok cause I wanted to talk to you anyway"

"You did?"

"Yea, I wanted to know if you wanted to study together on Saturday for that big math test, seeing as how you are supposedly a math genius"

"Is that what they're saying now?"

"Word on the street" Amy said as she started giggling, "What was that last grade of yours, like a 150?"

"More like a 96, not that great"

"You must remember, you are talking to someone who got a 84"

"That's not that bad" Ephram said.

"Sure, not if it was your grade" Amy said.

"I didn't say that" Ephram said defensively.

"I know Ephram, I was just kidding around with you.  So, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok"

"Bye" she said as she hung up.

***

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL…

Amy and Ephram were standing by his locker in the hall when Kayla walked over.  

"Amy, we were wondering if you wanted to come and sleepover at Paige's house.  Jen and Becky and Jordie are going to be there too.  So, are you coming?"

"When is it?"

"Saturday at 6.  Are you there?"

Amy turned around and looked at Ephram, who was standing behind her.  Even though they had plans, she felt that she needed his approval.  She knew that he hated her friends, just like Colin did.

"You should go Amy," he whispered into her ear, giving her chills, "We'll hang another time"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead" he told her.  Amy turned back around to face Kayla, who looked like she was getting pretty impatient.

"Actually Kayla, I'm going to pass on this one.  I already have really important plans for Saturday" she said as she smiled at Ephram.

"You do?" Ephram asked, "Really important ones?"

"Yes, I have plans. Very important ones"

Kayla again looked disgusted.

"And who exactly are these very important plans with?" she asked as she noticed the non-stop smiling that was taking place between Amy and Ephram.

"Are they with him?" she said looking at Ephram.

"His name is Ephram.  We're going to hang out together on Saturday"


	8. And All That Jazz

Chapter 7

"Thanks for doing that" Ephram said, still shocked.

"Oh that…no sweat" Amy said giggling, "They deserved it"

"You know, you didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to" Amy said as she leaned in and kissed Ephram on the cheek.  He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet as they walked into the parking lot in silence.

"I have to go Ephram, but I promise I'll call you later" she said as she ran off and was quickly ushered into Bright's car.  Ephram walked to the bike rack, where he found Wendell trying to undo his lock.

"Dude, do you remember what my combo is?" Wendell asked.

"Why…how could I know your combo if you never even told me?"

"I thought maybe there was some ESP thing going on, you know?" Wendell said as he was still tugging at his lock, wishing for it to magically open.

"If there was some ESP thing going on, which there isn't, it would not be between you and me"

"Would it be between you and Amy?"

"Don't even go there man" Ephram said.

"What, you and little miss perfect not going too perfectly?"

"We're not going anywhere, that's the problem.  She thinks we're meant to be friends or something like that"

"Ahhhhh, I see.  Classic line, _I think we should be friends_, here it all the time" Wendell said sarcastically.

"Right" Ephram said as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

***

Amy and Ephram spoke on the phone that night.  They considered staying in…renting a movie, eating popcorn, and warm blankets.  But then they realized that they could do that any night, but going out to the movies…that was a little different.  At least it was in Ephram's eyes; to him it could be classified more as a "date" then staying home and watching movies with a friend.  And it just so happens that Andy was free on Saturday night and could drive them to the movies.  The problem was, what movie would they see?

"So, what do you want to see?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, what movie do you want to see?" Ephram asked back.

"Don't do this Ephram! It'll go on forever; I swear,"she said laughing, "Be strong Ephram, make a decision.  Your choice"

"Ummm…okay.  How 'bout Lord of the Rings? They said it was supposed to be good"

"Oh, it was great!"

"You saw it?" he asked, sounding a little dissapointed.

"With Kayla and the crew"

"Oh, well that's okay.  We can go see something else"

"Really Ephram, I don't mind---"

"---How 'bout Gangs of New York?"

"Oh…ok" Amy said quietly.

"What, you don't want to see it?"

"No, it's not that.  I'm just not into those historical movies, you know?"

"Well…why don't you just pick the movie Amy.  I guess I'm not too good at this"

"Are you sure Ephram?"

"Yeah…go ahead"

"Ok…let me go get the paper and see what's playing.  I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, Amy came back with the paper.  Ephram could here the crumbling of the newspaper from her end of the phone.

"What about Chicago?  Not to chick-flicky, right?"

"Sure, what the heck? Hopefully I'll survive"

"Thanks Ephram.  It's playing at 6:45, is that good for you?"

"It's fine.  I'll come get you at 6:00"

"Thanks Ephram. I'll see you tommorrow"

***

Grover704 [8:15 PM]:  Hey!!!

IamaMADman428 [8:15 PM]:  Hi Amy

Grover704 [8:16 PM]:  Whatcha doin' Ephram?

IamaMADman428 [8:16 PM]:  Staring at my screen, what about you?

Grover704 [8:17 PM]:  lol…the same.  Pathetic, right?

IamaMADman428 [8:17 PM]:  I would say so.  So, you excited about tomorrow?

Grover704 [8:17 PM]:  Yeah, it should be great. 

IamaMADman428 [8:18 PM]:  I still can't believe you're dragging me to see it!

Grover704 [8:18 PM]:  Oh please…you know you'll like it!  How can you not?

IamaMADman428 [8:19 PM]:  It's not a chick-flick, but it is girly.  It's dramatic and…

Grover704 [8:19 PM]:  Sexy!

IamaMADman428 [8:19 PM]:  Yeah…that could possibly be the word I was looking for.

Grover704 [8:20 PM]:  lol, I gotta go.  Bright's whining about something stupid…I have to go shove a sock in his mouth.

IamaMADman428 [8:20 PM]:  Have fun!

Grover704 [8:20 PM]:  Oh…don't worry, I will! Bye Ephram!

IamaMADman428 [8:20 PM]:  Bye!

Ephram signed off from AOL, and shut off his computer.  He opened up his desk drawer.  Inside was a framed picture of Amy.  Andy had bought him a nice camera that he decided to take to school.  He had taken some candid photos of Amy.  He gave a plain frame to Delia and when it was returned to him, it was decorated with color, sequins, and beads.  Inside the frame was a beautiful picture of Amy.  Everything was perfect.  She had been laughing with her friends and was exactly facing the camera with a huge smile spread across her face.  It was perfect.


	9. You're Out

Chapter 8

It was Saturday, the day of Ephram and Amy's "date".  She was anxious, he was nervous.  They both didn't know what to expect and had no idea how the night would progress.  Delia had plans to spend the night at Nina's house with Sam.  They were going to bake brownies together.  Ephram had even gelled his hair for the occasion.  He was wearing khakis and a tee shirt.  As he heard his dad calling him from downstairs, he quickly grabbed thirty bucks and placed it in his wallet. 

"Ephram! It's ten to six, we have to leave," he yelled upstairs.  Ephram came running down the stairs, grabbed his coat, and headed outside.  He waited by the car as Andy and Delia ran over to Nina's house.  

"Nina, thanks for watching Delia tonight.  I hope she's not too much trouble"

"Delia, causing trouble…please!" she said sarcastically, "Tell Ephram to have a good time with Amy"

"I will, thanks again Nina", Andy said as he kissed Delia on the forehead, "Be good sweetie! Bye"

***

It was now five to six, and they were supposed to pick up Amy at six.  

"Dad, can we get going now?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure Delia gets into the house safely"

"Dad, she's on the porch.  What do you think could possibly happen between the porch and the door?"

Nina's front door shut as Andy slid into his seat and put in his key.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah"

"Care to go any further?" Andy asked.

"Not really"

"Is Amy excited?"

"She just wants to go see the movie.  I just happen to be the person she convinced to be dragged along"

"Which movie are you seeing again?"

"Chicago"

"That should be a good one Ephram.  I hope you make it out alive"

"Shut up" Ephram said as he turned to Andy and smiled.

Several minutes later they pulled into the Abbott's driveway.

***

Amy was excited about her night planned.  She was really anxious to see the movie, but she was also a little worried about what Ephram was expecting to happen.  Amy thought of it as a movie with a friend.  Ephram saw it quite differently.  

She had showered and blown out her hair.  She was wearing a patterned skirt with a light blue sweater.  She wanted to be comfortable but look attractive too.  She had on some natural looking makeup with a shiny pink gloss.  At a few minutes after six, she heard some honking from outside.  She went to her window and saw Ephram waving from outside.  She grabbed her bag and took twenty dollars from her drawer.  She ran downstairs where she found her dad sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Dad, I'll call you when I'm coming home, bye!" she said quickly as she ran out the door.

"Hey Ephram!" she said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Amy" he said as he opened the car door and the two slid into the back seat together.

"Thanks for taking us to the movies Dr. Brown"

"Oh…it was no problem Amy"

They rode the five minutes to the theater in pure and utter silence.  It was really uncomfortable for the both of them.  Amy didn't know if it was because they were going to the movies together, alone, or because they were in a car with Dr. Brown and just couldn't talk the way they normally do.  They got to the movies and Amy thanked Dr. Brown again and got out of the car.  As Ephram was about to do the same, Dr. Brown said, "Ephram…just have fun, and above all, make sure she has a good time too."  Ephram nodded and climbed out of the car.

***

"That was awkward" Ephram said.

"Yea…I know what you mean.  I hadn't realized your dad could be so intimidating"

"I have to be with him all the time, consider yourself lucky"

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched her facial expressions turned to a look of fear and confusion.  He followed her gaze, but had no idea of what she was staring at.

"Amy?"

"They're here" she said quietly.

"Who? Who's here?" he asked again.

"Kayla and Jen and Becky"

"Oh…them"

"And Paige too"

"Great" he said sarcastically, "It's ok.  They're probably seeing Lord of the Rings, remember?  I'm sure we won't run into them"

"Yeah…I'm sure you're right"

They got onto the line to buy tickets.  Ephram couldn't tell if Amy was standing next to him or behind him, so when it was his turn, he bought two tickets.  Amy was looking really worried.

"Are you scared of them seeing us together?  Of what they would say?"

"I'm not scared" she said defensively, "It would just be a situation I would like to avoid"

"Understandable" Ephram said nodding his head, "Just try to loosen up, okay? If they see us together, then they see us.  We'll deal with it when it happens"

"You're right Ephram.  I just want to have fun"

They got on line at the concession stand.  Amy pulled a ten-dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to Ephram.

"For the ticket" Amy said.

"No…it's okay, I got it"

"Come on Ephram, it's not like it's a date or anything"

"Well then, let me at least pretend it is, okay?"

"Okay" Amy said blushing.

They got one popcorn to share and they each got a soda.  As they were heading into the theater, Ephram noticed Amy's change in speed.  He looked around and saw Kayla and Co. talking in the lobby of the theater.  As Amy started walking faster and faster, Kayla spotted her and started calling out her name.  Ephram knew it was something she couldn't avoid, so he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face Kayla.

"Amy! Didn't you hear me?" Kayla asked.

"Oh…sorry Kayla, guess not"

"Who are you here with?" Kayla asked looking at Ephram, obviously not understanding the situation.

"I'm here with Ephram, like I told you yesterday"

"Oh…I didn't think you'd actually go through with it.  Actually hanging out with him", she said glaring at Ephram, "I hope you realize what this is doing Amy?"

"Doing to what?"

"Well to your reputation of course" Kayla said laughing.

"I don't really care Kayla" Amy said.

"Amy, can I talk to you", she looked at Ephram, "In private?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Ephram whispered into Amy's ear.

She nodded and Ephram walked a few feet away, giving them some privacy.

"We've been talking" Kayla said.

"We? Who's we?" Amy asked.

"Well you know…me, Paige, Jen, Becky"

"And…"

"And we feel that you've been really distant lately."

"Distant would be an understatement Kayla.  Don't you think I've been dealing with some pretty heavy stuff lately?"

"Well yea…but it's not like we're not here for you"

"Excuse me? You're the one who's always telling me to get over him.  You never understood and you never will Kayla!  But you know who does understand?"

"Him" Kayla said grudgingly, looking over at Ephram.

"His name is Ephram.  Get it right.  He understands.  He understands because he's not a selfish jerk like you.  He knows what it feels like to suffer, something you have no idea about"

"Amy, all I came here to say was that you're not you lately and that since you and Ephram seem to have so much in common, maybe you should be hanging out with him instead of us"

"So…what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that if you continue to hang out with him, I don't think it would be cool for you hang out with us too"

"So, it's one or the other.  You or him?"

"Yes"

"But…forever"

"Yes"

"Okay" Amy said as she turned around and grabbed Ephram by the arm, pulling him into the theater.


	10. Warm and Cozy

Chapter 9

"What happened?" Ephram asked as he felt his arm being pulled by Amy's into the theater.

"They're bitches"

"Well I knew that already, but what did she say?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"That I had to choose between you and them.  No offense…they don't think you're worthy of my friendship or something like that."

"So when you picked me, did you do it because you were mad at them or you really picked me for me?"

"The way I look at it, I already have a boyfriend…he just doesn't know it yet.  I had them, and then I had you.  Ephram, you're the better deal," she said smiling.

They found seats in the back and as the previews began, they put down their jackets and got settled into their seats.  The movie was sold out and it was tightly packed in the theater.  As the movie was starting, Amy saw Kayla, Jen, Becky, and Paige walk in.

"I guess they changed their minds on Lord of the Rings" Amy leaned over and whispered to Ephram.

"I guess"

Amy couldn't focus on the movie, she found herself watching the four girls standing in the middle of the aisle scanning the theater for seats.  Amy was sitting next to four empty seats, one occupied by her and Ephram's coats.  She was hoping that they wouldn't sit next to her.

"Amy! Are those seats taken?" Kayla whispered down the row.

"No" Amy said as she took the coats off the seat and gave one to Ephram.

Kayla ended up sitting next to Amy, with Jen, Paige, and Becky next to her.  

"This is awkward" Amy whispered to Ephram as the four girls noisily slid down the row.

"Tell me about it…they hate me"

"Well I think they hate me now too…so we're even"

As they sat through the movie, Ephram watched Amy's expression.  She looked up at the big screen in awe, yet she still looked uncomfortable due to who was sitting next to her.

"Amy, do you want to switch seats?" Ephram whispered.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all" Ephram said as he got up and swapped seats with Amy so he was now sitting next to Kayla.

Although Ephram didn't enjoy sitting next to Kayla either, he knew how much Amy wanted to watch the movie and actually be able to enjoy it.

***

When the movie was over, they went outside and found a bench where they waited for Dr. Brown to come pick them up.  Ephram called his father, who agreed to come get them in twenty minutes.

"So what'd you think of the movie? Was it as good as you had hoped?" Ephram asked her.

"It was amazing, I loved it!" she said excitingly.

"It was better than the Broadway version"  
"You've seen it on Broadway?"

"Yeah, my mom took me and Delia for her 8th birthday"

"You never told me you saw it"

"You never asked," he said with a mischievous grin.

As ten minutes passed, the night air became brisk.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was going to be this cold tonight" Amy said looking down at her almost white legs.

"Well what'd you think, we are in Colorado"

"I know…I know.  But it's almost April"

"But we're in Colorado"

"Fine…you win"

As Amy pulled her jacket up to see her watch, Ephram noticed the goosebumps spread on her arms like tiny mountains.

"Wow, you really are cold" Ephram said as he grabbed Amy's arm.

"I guess I should have listened to Mr. Weatherman tonight, huh?

He took her hands and starting rubbing them with his, trying to warm her up.

"Thanks" she said.

As they were sitting hand in hand, Kayla walked out of the theater.  Both Amy and Ephram looked up as Kayla walked by, not saying a word.  As Amy sat and stared down at the floor, Ephram said, "Hey…do you want my jacket?"

She suddenly looked up, "No, it's okay.  You'll freeze without a coat"

"Really…I don't mind.  If one of us is going to freeze, I rather it be me than you"

"Okay" Amy said as Ephram took off his coat and swung it around Amy's shoulders.  As he was securing his jacket on her, he realized his arm was around her shoulder, and immediately pulled it off.

"It's okay…you can leave it there" she said smiling at Ephram.

He took his arm and placed it back around her shoulder.

"You're so warm and cozy Ephram", she said as she leaned her head on his shoulders and snuggled up closer to him.

As Amy and Ephram were both beginning to close their eyes, they heard honking coming from the parking lot.  They opened their eyes to see Dr. Brown waving from the car.  They ran to the car and quickly huddled into the back seat.

"You two look freezing" Dr. Brown said observing them.

"No kidding, it's like twenty degrees out there!" Ephram said.

"Sorry about the wait guys, unexpected traffic"

"That's okay Dr. Brown" Amy said cheerily.

Once again they rode in silence until they pulled into Amy's driveway.  Amy's house was dark and her parent's car was missing from the driveway.

"That's weird" Amy said sounding worried, "They were supposed to be home, unless of course I misunderstood"

"I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding" Dr. Brown said reassuring her.

"Probably" Ephram chimed in.

"Bright was supposed to be studying for a test and my parents wanted to stay home and watch some TV show"

"Maybe they all went out for dinner," Ephram suggested

"At nine o'clock…in Everwood?  That's not something people do here"

"I was just trying to help"

"I know Ephram…sorry"

"We'll wait here for another couple of minutes.  Amy, you can call your parents and then come back to our house.  When you guys get in touch, they can come pick you up"

"Okay.  I'm just going to go ring the doorbell and make sure", Amy said as she got out of the car.

"So, how was the movie?" Dr. Brown asked.

"The movie…or the events at the movie?"

"Why, what happened?"

"Never mind…it's not worth going through"

"So how was everything between you and Amy?"

"Okay" Ephram said.

"It looked a little bit more than okay when I pulled into the parking lot"

"She was cold, I gave her my jacket, and she leaned on my shoulder, end of story"

"Whatever you say Ephram" he said smiling at Ephram.

Ephram smiled back, "Shut up Dad"


	11. Stay Here

Chapter 10

"So Amy…we can set you up on the couch.  It's a pull-out so it should be okay" Dr. Brown said.

"I wanna help!!!" Delia said as she came running in and immediately hugged her father.

"Hi sweety.  Did you have fun at Nina's?"

"Yup.  We made brownies and I brought some home for you and Ephram…and Amy too"

Amy smiled, as Delia didn't want her to feel left out.

"Sounds good.  Delia, why don't you go get a nice blanket from the closet for Amy"

"Okay" Delia said cheerily as she ran to the closet.

Ephram was just leaving his room when he found Delia jumping up and down, trying to get a blanket from the closet.

"Hey squirt, how was Nina's?"

"It…was…good" Delia said as she was still jumping up and down.

"Let me help" Ephram said as he pulled out a blanket and handed it to Delia.

"Thanks Ephram!" she said as she ran off again.

***

The four set up the bed for Amy and got her settled in.  

"This is kind like a slumber party, right Daddy?" Delia asked.

"Well not really hunny"

"Can I stay in here with Amy? Please…"

"Actually Delia, why don't you come with me.  We can have some brownies and milk if you'd like."

"But I want to stay with Amy" she whined.

"I think we should let Amy and Ephram talk for a little while, ok?"

"But they had _all_ night to talk!"

"Delia…" he said seriously.

"Fine" she said as she rose from the bed and followed her father inside.

***

"You don't look to good," he said looking at her saddened face.

"I just want to know that they're okay.  Right now, every single person that I care about is out there somewhere, and I don't know where.  Except for you Ephram" she said looking right into his eyes.

"I'm sure everything will fall into place.  It'll be fine, I promise," he said as he rested his hand on top of hers.

"I hope you're right"

"Just think…the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner this will all be over with"

"But what if I don't want this to all be over with Ephram?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I like talking to you.  Love talking to you.  You actually make sense.  When you say things you just don't say them to say them, they make sense and have meaning.  That's why when you tell me that everything will be okay, I believe it"

"I hope I wont fail you"

"You could never fail me Ephram," she said looking right into his eyes.  They sat in silence, staring into one another's eyes, until Ephram looked away and broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now, it's getting late"

"Yeah…probably a good idea"

"My room's right over there" he said pointing to a door a couple of feet away from the bed, "Feel free to come in if you need anything…I'll leave the door open"

"Thanks" she said quietly as he got up and left.

Amy couldn't sleep that night.  She kept on thinking about her father and mother, and even Bright too.  She wanted to know where they were.  When the thoughts finally left her head and she thought she might just fall asleep, she started to think about Colin.  And before she could help it, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ephram couldn't sleep either.  He was listening to Amy's cries, trying to decide if he should go inside to talk to her or let her be alone for a few minutes.  He put on his headphones and listened to some music, hoping that it would help him fall asleep.  About twenty minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He took off his headphones, opened his eyes, and looked up to find Amy standing above him.  Her face was wet and covered with tears. 

"Come here" Ephram said as he tapped the side of is bed, motioning for her to sit.  Ephram sat up, leaning against the wall.  

"I don't know what to do" Amy said as the tears continued to run down her face.

"About what?"

"Everything…my parents, Bright, Colin.  Everything is just falling apart," she said as she tried to hold everything in.  She tried…really she did, but it just didn't work.  There were to many unsolved problems floating around in her head.  She broke down and soon found herself sobbing on Ephram.

"Shhh, shhh.  It'll be okay" Ephram coaxed as he stroked her hair.

"Will it?" she said loudly.  A minute later when she realized she was taking her anger and frustation out on him, she apologized.

"Sorry Ephram, I'm just really upset," she said looking up at his face.

"I know, I've come to learn that when people are that upset, you shouldn't really care about anything they say"

"Really? Who told you that?" Amy asked.

"I picked it up from myself.  I can be a pretty big ass when I'm upset"

"Hope I'll never have to see that side of you Ephram" Amy said as she yawned and scooted up so that she was lying beside him.

"Amy…actually, why don't you keep my bed and I'll take the pull-out?" he said as he started to get up.

"Wait!" Amy said as she put her hand across his stomach, preventing him from getting up, "Please just stay here with me"

"Amy, what is my dad going to say if he wakes up to two 16 year olds in the same bed?"

"Please Ephram" she said with a pout on her face, "I'll tell him whatever he'll want to hear, as long as you stay with me"

"Okay" he said sighing as he scooted down in his bed so that he was level with Amy.

"Thank you" she said as she, for the final time, wiped the tears from her face.

Ephram extended his arm out so that Amy could be comfortable.  She moved in and fit perfectly next to his side, with Ephram's arm wrapped tightly around her.


	12. Lala Land

Chapter 11

Amy felt the sunshine coming through the window as it shone upon her face.  She squinted as she tried to look up, but felt the brightness close her eyes.  As she felt the sunlight hide behind the clouds, she was able to open her eyes and look up.  As she turned on her side to avoid the window, she realized that she was in bed with Ephram, and that both his arms were still wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to him.  

"Ephram" she whispered, trying to calmly wake him up.  As she continued to whisper his name and lightly tap him, he didn't move an inch.  She blew air onto his neck, which made him slightly squirm, but not wake up.  She finally came up with an idea that she actually thought might work.  Amy hovered over him so that her face was directly above his.  Then, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  Ephram immediately opened his eyes, woken by the kiss.  When he looked up, he saw Amy holding herself above him with all her weight on her arms.  When Amy saw Ephram wake up with the look of pure shock on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.  

"I can't believe you did that!" Ephram said laughing as he pulled Amy down onto him.

"Why not? I couldn't get you to wake up" Amy said as she rolled over so that she was next to him.

"The one time you kiss me, you do it when I'm sleeping…go figure"

"That's ok.  It's not like it's the last time that'll happen"

"It's not?" Ephram said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" Amy said as she laughed and childishly shook her head.

"When do you think it's going to happen again?" Ephram asked.

"I…don't…know" Amy said as with each word, she brought her face closer and closer to his.  As her lips were inches away from his, Ephram closed his eyes expecting a kiss.  As Amy was ever so close to him, she stopped and began to get off his bed.  Ephram opened his eyes and grabbed her before she could get any further.

"That was so mean!" Ephram said laughing.

"You thought I was going to kiss you…yeah right" she said laughing too.

"Well why not? You edged me on" Ephram said as he tried to hold the squirming Amy from getting away.

"No I didn't," she said, fighting against him.  With one tug, Ephram pulled Amy back onto his bed.

"Ephram!!! Let go," she said laughing as he held her with one arm and tickled her with the other.  He continued to tickle her until she looked like she was going to burst.

"Ephram…I…can't…breathe" she said panting.  They were kneeling on his bed facing each other, and Ephram was still holding onto her.

"I give up" Amy said half laughing, half panting.  "I am your prisoner, what shall you do with me?" she said still giggling.

"What _can_ I do with you?" he asked, still holding onto her.

"Anything you want"

"Anything?" he said excitingly.

"Within reason"

Ephram pouted, but Amy shook her head.  Ephram looked around his room, trying to think of an idea.

"What's the plan?" Amy asked.

"I think I have an idea," Ephram said.

"Aye aye captain"

"You go stand over there," he said pointing to a place in his room as he got off his bed.

"Ok" Amy said as she got up and moved to her distinguished spot, "Now what?"

"Now close your eyes" he directed her.

"Okay" she said as her eyes closed.  Ephram slowly walked towards her, trying not to make any noise.  As he got a little less than a foot away from her, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Keep your eyes closed Amy"

She nodded.  Ephram leaned in and kissed her.  As their lips touched, Amy's eyes shot open.

"Was that my punishment Captain Brown?" she asked.

"I guess so," Ephram said.

"I am your prisoner, don't you think you could do just a bit more with me?  I mean…that punishment was pretty wimpy," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Maybe you're right" Ephram said as he grabbed her other hand.  He closed his eyes and as she did the same, they both leaned in as their lips touched again.

"Wow" Amy said as their lips parted.

"I never thought this would ever happen" Ephram said.

"I know…with all that's going on.  My friends, my parents, Colin" she said as her voice cracked, realizing that she had just betrayed Colin.

"Shhh…don't even think about that now.  What's important is us.  And right now, we're here, _together_, that's all that matters" Ephram said.

"You're right" Amy said as she took a step closer and placed her arms around Ephram's neck, pulling his head down to hers.  Ephram too took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.  As their lips touched once again, they could feel themselves loosening up and relaxing.  Ephram loved the feeling of holding Amy in his arms.  They were so close, in body and in mind.  As their kisses became more passionate and as they became more involved in one another, it's almost like they entered their own world.  They didn't hear or care about anything that was happening outside of their world.  They were in fact so involved in one another that they didn't seem to hear Dr. Brown knocking on Ephram's bedroom door.

"Ephram, where's Amy?" Dr. Brown said as he opened the door to find Amy and Ephram making out in his room.  As they realized he was standing there, they both immediately backed away from eachother.

"Hi Dad" Ephram said, trying to stop himself from laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh you laugh now Ephram, because you wont be doing any of that later" Dr. Brown said sternly, "Amy please go wait in the living room…I need to speak with my son"

Amy nodded as she quietly and quickly left Ephram's room.

"Ephram, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.  Amy jumped in the living room at Dr. Brown's fury…she could hear everything they were saying.

"What do you mean? All we did was kiss!" Ephram said.

"How am I supposed to believe that? This is the same son that snuck out of his room, went to a party that I forbid him to go to, got drunk, and was returned to me by a police officer!"

"Dad…you know how much I care about Amy.  I have been waiting for this for like…ever!!!  And I finally got it, cant you be just a little happy?"

"I wish I could Ephram but when I find two 16 year olds in their pajamas swapping spit in my son's bedroom, I can't help but wonder what else happened.  Or for that matter, what else might have happened if I hadn't found you!"

"I care about her too much to do anything stupid with her and you know it!" Ephram said loudly.  Amy smiled at that comment.  Even if he wasn't Colin, he was just as good, if not better.  Colin wasn't with her, but Ephram was…and he was great.  He cared about her and protected her…he was more than anything she could ever want.

"I know Ephram, I just cant help but wonder" Andy said.

"Well don't Dad.  Just don't" Ephram said as he walked past Andy and left his room.

As Ephram approached Amy, who was leaning on the back of the couch, she began to blush, something she rarely did in the presence of boys.

"Thanks Ephram" Amy said looking down.

"For what?"

"For caring…for waiting," she said smiling, "I had forgotten what it felt like"

Several minutes later, Amy's smile had left her face.  A look of fear once again returned.  She had been so wrapped up in what was going on between her and Ephram that she forgot about her family, who still hadn't called.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Ephram asked, noticing Amy's expression.  He took her hand in his, but she quickly pulled it back walked away.

"Amy!" Ephram yelled as Amy started quickly walking down the hall.

"Dr. Brown!" Amy called as she peaked her head into every room as she started running down the hall.

"Woah! Amy…calm down" he said as she ran right into him.

"Have you heard from my parents?" Amy asked as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"In fact, they called a few minutes ago and left a message.  Something about Denver I think" Dr. Brown said.

"Denver? What about Denver?" she said excitingly.

"I'm not quite sure…why don't we go check it out?" he said as Amy followed him into the living room.

Amy, hunny…are you there? This is your mother.  We couldn't get a hold of you last night but just wanted to let you know that everything is all right.  Actually, I think you will be quite pleased with what happened yesterday.  Hold on…your brother wants to say something.  Hey Aims…you ready for the great news?  I think you've waited long enough…ok, I'll just tell you.  We're here in Denver at the hospital, where Colin woke up yesterday!!! Isn't that great?!  It was last night at precisely 7:28 pm.  We wanted to come get you but weren't sure exactly where you were, so we left without you…sorry.  But, it's okay…we're gonna come pick you up at 12.  We'll meet you at…BEEP

The answering machine cut Bright's voice off, but Amy didn't really care.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Amy said as she started jumping up and down.

"We all knew Colin would pull through Amy, it was just a matter of time," Dr. Brown said.

"Thank you Dr. Brown! Thank you so much!" Amy said as she gave him a big, friendly hug.

As Ephram watched from the doorway, he knew the relationship that he had with Amy was over.  There was absolutely no way that she would pick Ephram over Colin.  He sluggishly walked into his room, where he collapsed on his bed and placed his headphones over his ears.

It's amazing how you can have something so great one minute, and the next…it's totally gone.  As if had never even been there in the first place, Ephram thought to himself. 

"Did you hear about Colin?" Amy said as she sat herself down on Ephram's bed.  His eyes immediately opened.

"How could I not?" Ephram said, not looking at Amy.

"Isn't it great?"

"For you"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind"

"I just wanted to say goodbye.  My parents are picking me up in a few minutes"

"Ok" Ephram said quietly.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Goodbye"

"Fine Ephram, goodbye"


	13. He Knows Me Not

Chapter 12-

As Amy sat in the car surrounded by the people she loved, and the people who loved her, she couldn't help but feel that someone was missing.  She was overwhelmed by everything they were telling her about Colin.  Everything she had missed…over those long, six months, and in that one second when he had woken up.  He had woken up and everyone had been there except for the one person who had cared so much.

"Now remember Amy, Colin may not remember everything.  He's only in recovery and it will take time," Dr. Abbott said as they entered Denver.  

"I know Dad, I've only heard this a thousand times.  Look!  There's the 'Welcome to Denver' sign!" she said excitingly.  

"Aims…it's so awesome! You're gonna fall in love with him all over again!" Bright said encouragingly.

"I hope so," Amy said as she sighed.

"It's gonna be just like old times, the three musketeers" Bright said.

"His memory's okay, right Dad? I mean…he will remember me, right?"

"He was doing wonderfully when we saw him.  He was energetic and observant and he remembered all three of us," Dr. Abbott said.

"I wish I could have been there too," Amy said as her mother wrapped her arm around her daughter and gave her a hug.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Amy hopped out of her seat and opened the door as the car was still pulling into a parking space.

"Amy!" her mother yelled, "Amy! Come back here!"

They sat and watched as Amy ran until she got to the hospital entrance where she stopped, turned around, and waved their car.

"Bright, go get your sister and show her where Colin's room is, would you?" Rose said politely.

"Sure" Bright said as he ran to meet up with Amy.

As Amy watched Bright run up to meet her she ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the hospital.

"Come on Bright! Don't be such a slow-poke!" she said poking fun at her older brother.

As Amy started to aimlessly walk down the hall, looking for someone to direct her, she felt an arm pulling her in the other direction.  
"It's up this way", Bright said pointing down the hall.

Amy stopped at a door.  The door was big and the sunshine was shining through the door crack on the bottom.  There was a big sign placed neatly on the door that said "THIS ROOM BELONGS TO COLIN HART."  Under that were two cards.  One said:  Colin, we're so glad you're back and can't wait for you to be back up on your feet! Love, Rose, Harold, and Bright.  The other card said: We love you very much and will cherish the new memories we will create together again, as one family.  Love, Mom, Dad, and Laynie.

Amy turned around to look at Bright, "You didn't put my name on your card"

"You weren't here Amy" Bright said.

"That doesn't mean I don't care"

"I know.  Amy, just let it go.  He's back, he'll be fine, go enjoy him while you have him"

And with that, Amy pushed on the door and walked in, Bright following her.

She entered Colin's room to find a young man lying on a hospital bed.  He was wearing Colin's face, like a mask on Halloween, but it wasn't Colin.  His face was white, his lips bright red.  As Amy sat down in a chair next to his bed, she placed her hand on his cold skin.  It was cold as ice, almost dead.

"He's sleeping, right?" Amy said as she looked up at her older brother for reassurance.

"I'm sure he's just taking a break," Bright said, squeezing Amy's shoulder.  Amy sat and watched Colin.  She watched his chest move up and down as he breathed.  She watched his body twitch in his sleep.  She was in fact so entranced by his tranquility and calmness that she didn't notice Bright leave the room, or reenter.  He came back and handed Amy a plain piece of paper and a red marker.

"What's this?" Amy said, looking at what Bright was holding out for her.

"You should make him a card for the door.  One of your own"

"Thanks" Amy whispered.

Dear Colin,

     I love you with all my heart.  No feeling could possibly be better than the one that will fill me when you open your eyes and look at me.  Did I ever tell you how much I loved your eyes?  This friend of mine recently reminded me that I believed that you could tell if a person was lying or not by looking into their eyes.  Whenever I looked at yours, my entire world was restored.  You always brought me truth and honesty.  These six months without you have been horrible.  Every waking moment has been spent thinking about you, trying to convince a doctor to operate on you, waiting for you.  The once in a lifetime second when you wake up, and I miss it.  I feel like I was left out of this incredibly miraculous moment, one that, truth be told, I wasn't even expecting to ever happen.  But now that it has, I can show you everything that you missed.  We can experience everything together.  We can relive all of our old memories and we can create new ones together.  I just hope that you realize you are truly special, not only to me, but to others, and that I love you and will love you forever and ever.

            Love,

               Amy (AKA Grover)

"Woah!" Bright said, peeking over Amy's shoulder, "Looks like a little more than a card"

"Well, it seems I had a little more to say than I thought I did" Amy said, looking down at her accomplishment.

Bright took Amy's card from the table and was getting some tape ready to stick it up on the door.

"Bright", Amy whispered, "What are you doing with my card?"

"I was gonna put it up on the door with all the others, what'd you think I was doing?"

"I don't want it up there for all the world to see! I want Colin to read it when he wakes up!"

"Okay" Bright said as he placed it back in Amy's hands.

"Look Amy! He's opening his eyes!" Bright said as he took a seat next to Amy.

Amy sat, watching Colin open his eyes and a smile spread across his face.  A smile quickly appeared on Amy's face as well.

"Hey Bright!" Colin said, "Why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend?" he said looking at Amy.  Colin extended his arm to shake Amy's hand, but she quickly bolted out the door.


	14. Let's Give It Another Try

Chapter 13

Colin and Bright both watched as the door slammed shut. 

"Gosh, I didn't think she'd be so sensitive.  Maybe you should lose her Bright, you know if she's not really for you---" he rambled on.

"Colin" Bright said.

"Hmmm" Colin said as he finally stopped mumbling and looked up at Bright.

"Dude, that wasn't my girlfriend"

"Oh really, oops.  I guess I could see how that would upset her.  So who is she?" he asked with a look of befuddlement on his face.

"Amy…Amy Abbott"

"Oh, she's your sister.  That's cool.  Now that I think about it, I could see the resemblance.  Same sandy hair, same eyes, but she must have gotten all those tears from your mom or something"

"Colin, do you remember Amy?" Bright said again cutting him off.

"Should I?"

"Do you?"

"Not really, should I?"

"Geez, this is going to be tough" Bright said sighing.

"Have we met?" Colin said, still utterly confused.

"Amy was your girlfriend" Bright said, looking at Colin's face for some guidance in how he was taking it.

"Oh crap.  I guess I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Think so buddy" Bright said.

"Were we close?" Colin asked.

"You too were joined at the hip.  The three of us were always together.  The two of us were always goofing off and when we weren't you were off making out with Amy" he said chuckling at the memories.

"How is this possible?" Colin asked.

"How is what possible?"

"That I remember everyone except for her"

"Dad, I want to leave right now!" Amy said as she slammed the car door.

"Well I'm afraid that's not possible Amy, seeing as how your brother is still in their talking with Colin" Dr. Abbott said.

As Dr. Abbott said Colin's name, Amy felt her inner self escape.  She burst dramatically but understandably into tears.

"Amy, what's wrong honey?" her mother asked as she turned around in her seat.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she wiped her face, trying to convince her parents that it wasn't all that bad, "I just want to go home" she said as she watched Bright heading back towards their car.

"Amy, are you okay?" Bright said as he buckled his seatbelt and got comfortable.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Dr. Abbott demanded of his children.

Bright looked to Amy.  Amy shook her head.

"Well, we're not leaving this driveway until someone tells me what is going on"

Bright again looked over at Amy.

"Fine!" Amy yelled, "He didn't remember me! Okay, are you happy now?  He remembered everyone except for me!  Can we go home now?" Amy screamed as her face became covered in tears.  Bright wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a hug.

"Oh Amy, we're so sorry sweetie!" her mother said.

"Yeah well…god forbid anything ever works out for me the way I want it to.  I should be used to disappointment, right?" she said as she laughed to herself.  She was trying to be brave on the outside, but everyone knew, including herself that she was really crushed on the inside.

"I'm sure he will remember you Amy" Dr. Abbott said, "Once he finds out who you are and you start spending time with him, I'm sure things will come back to him."

"Actually, Colin knows who Amy is now.  I just told him," Bright said.

"What did he say?" Amy asked eagerly.

"He didn't understand how it was possible"

"How what was possible?" Amy asked.

"How it was possible that he remembered everyone but you," Bright said quietly.

"Oh," Amy said as she leaned her head against the car window, "Dad, can we please go home now?"  As she felt the car moving, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Amy! Amy! Open the door sweetie, you have to eat something!" her mother pleaded from the hallway.

"Go away!" Amy yelled.

A few minutes later, there were more knocks on her door.

"I said no mom!  I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to eat anything!" Amy screamed.

"Amy, it's Bright.  Please let me in," he said calmly, unlike the worried tone her parents always spoke to her in.

Amy slowly got off her bed and opened the door for her brother.  She found him with a plate of brownies and a glass of milk.

"Comfort food" Bright said with a laugh.  Amy laughed too, and moments later found herself crying again.  Bright placed the food on the floor and opened up his arms for his little sister.

"Amy, I am so sorry that this happened to you.  You totally don't deserve this, not after everything you've been through"

Amy nodded in response.

"I was thinking maybe we could go down to Denver this weekend and give it another shot, you know.  Just you and me, we could take the bus down there like old times" Bright said.

"Okay" Amy said, with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.


	15. She's Not Alright

"You seemed a little out of it today in class, is everything okay?" Ephram said as he shut his locker to look at Amy.

"What…oh yeah.  I'm fine.  Just a little tired, hectic weekend" Amy said, as if she were on autopilot.  She didn't even look up as she spoke.  She began to walk away, but Ephram was too fast for her.  He grabbed her arm and swung around so that he was in front of her.  She looked down at the floor and moved her feet back and forth.

"Amy…look at me" Ephram said calmly.

She shook her head.  When looking at her, he immediately saw the fear in her that he had seen the day of her recital.  She looked like a vulnerable little girl.  Although this time, she wasn't opening up and letting everyone know how she felt.  She was pretending to be okay, and for those who didn't know her well, she seemed believable.  But to people like Ephram, he knew something wasn't right.

"Amy…I know you're not okay.  I can tell that something is up.  I know that something happened this weekend that obviously had a big impact on you and I'm hoping that you feel close enough to me to tell me when you're ready.  I'll be waiting"

Amy finally looked up.

"Really Ephram, I'm fine.  Absolutely fine…I have no idea what you're talking about."

His eyes searched hers for some explanation of why she was obviously lying to him.

"Please let go of me Ephram," she said naturally.

"Sorry" Ephram said as he released her arm.  He stood in the middle of the hall and watched her walk away.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Ephram asked Bright in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Do I know you?" Bright said laughing.  Of course, he had to act like a jerk in front of his friends.

"Bright, it's important.  It's about Amy" Ephram said seriously.

"Give me a few minutes" Bright said to his friends.

They walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"Is she okay?"  Bright asked.

"Well, she's not hurt or anything but I could tell that something was up"

"She didn't tell you?" Bright asked, sounding surprised.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this.  Maybe you should wait for Amy to talk to you"

"She's not going to, I can tell.  She's trying to suck it up, and it's working for now.  But not for long, she's going to breakdown soon, just like she did last time."

"I'm still not sure" Bright said, a little uneasy.

"I know that you don't like me very much, but for Amy's sake.  Don't you want her to have someone to talk to?"  Ephram said.

"Well…yeah." Bright said.

"So then what are you waiting for?" Ephram asked.

Bright led them to a bench outside of the main office where they sat down to talk.

"When we went to visit Colin this weekend, he was awesome.  He totally remembered me and my parents and we talked about stuff that happened years ago."  Bright said, "We came to your place to pick up Amy and we told her that Colin was doing great but of course my dad said that he just woke up and he might not remember everything and not to get upset.  Stuff like that, you know?" Bright said as Ephram nodded.  "And Amy was really excited and we got to the hospital and Colin was sleeping when we got there so we waited.  When he opened his eyes, the both of us were standing there and he asked Amy if she was my girlfriend."

"That would explain it" Ephram said.

"So…she's been real upset ever since.  At home, all she does is sit in her room and cry.  Maybe you should try talking to her." Bright suggested.

"I already tried…no such luck"

"You can't give up on her man.  If you do, who's gonna keep trying…nobody" Bright said sadly.

"Yeah…okay.  I'll give it another shot," Ephram said as he rose and headed back to the cafeteria.

"How was school Ephram?" Andy asked as Ephram walked in the door.

"Very very weird" Ephram responded.

"Why?  What happened?"

"Well…first of all, Amy was pretending not to be upset but I could tell that something was really wrong.  So then I had a chat with Bright, and he actually talked as if he had some brains and he informed me that when Amy saw Colin, he didn't remember her."  Ephram said.

"I thought they said he was doing great" Andy said sounding confused.

"He was…with everyone except Amy.  He remembered everyone else, isn't that really strange?"

"It doesn't usually work that way.  Maybe I should pay a visit to Colin this week"

"Oh and yeah, somehow in all of this, even though Amy has already told me she is fine, I have been voted the person to go and talk to her…again" Ephram said.

"Well, if you look at it positively, Bright would rather you talk to his sister than him.  That just shows that he thinks Amy respects your relationship with her more than the one she has with her brother."

"I guess you're right" Ephram said as he headed for his room.

The doorbell rang and Amy stood on the other side of the door.  Ephram was honestly surprised to see her standing there.  She looked like she had been crying.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Ephram asked.

"Ask me again," she said quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, not that question.  The one you asked earlier."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, I'm not.  Can we talk?" Amy asked.

"Of course, come on in" Ephram said as he took her coat and bags from her and led her to his room.

"Hello Amy, how are you doing?" Andy asked when he saw that Amy was visiting.  Amy pulled her hair behind her ear and Andy saw that her face was wet.  Before Andy could say anything, Ephram said, "We're gonna go to my room to talk now"

"Okay, call me if you need anything" Andy said as he heard the door close.


	16. I Don't Believe It

"Do you know what it feels like?  It feels like a huge slap in the face," Amy said as she felt Ephram tighten his grip on her.

"I know…I know," he said as he stroked her hair.  Just as Amy was beginning to calm herself down she burst out again, "I just don't understand, it's like someone wants me to be unhappy." 

They sat in the silence together as Amy began to compose herself.  Ephram kept quiet, not knowing what he could say to make her feel better.  When his mother had died, every "It'll be alright" or "You poor thing, what can I do" just made him want to explode even more.  Nobody knew how he felt and never would.  They just said the words to say them, but they had absolutely no meaning.

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" Amy asked.  Ephram looked confused.  "I mean, do you think he'll even remember me at all.  It's not fair to him, he shouldn't be obligated to be my girlfriend just because that's what we were before."

"I think you should listen to what he has to say.  Maybe when he saw you he didn't remember you as Amy, his girlfriend, but he saw you and thought that you were smart and beautiful and wants to be your boyfriend."

"I just don't know what's right anymore.  Is it wrong of me just to give up now?  I mean, I don't know how much longer I can do this", she said.

"I don't know what to tell you Amy.  I don't even know what I would do if it were me" Ephram said.

"Ephram, I'm really sorry about gushing all this out to you.  I just had to get it off my chest and there isn't anyone else I can talk to who listens like you do."

"Yeah, that's me, Ephram the great listener.  That's all I am these days" he said frustrated.

"What are you talking about?  You know you're way more than that."

"I just keep having these thoughts in my mind.  I always wondered if Colin woke up whether you would just drop everything else and run.  I know you were upset the other day, but something happened between us and you up and left the second you heard about him.  And if he remembered you and you weren't sitting here crying on my shoulder, again, you would have totally ignored everything else, including me."

Amy looked shocked, "I had no idea you felt this way"

"How could I not Amy.  You know how I feel about you and you use it to your advantage when you're feeling down.  It's like whenever you're upset and need some lifting you'll come running to me cuz you know I'll always be there for you.  And I love being there for you cuz I love it when you're happy, but you can't keep playing these games with me, not when you know how much I love you", he said his face flushed.

"What?" Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy, you know I feel that strongly about you."

"You know what Ephram", she said getting upset again, "I don't understand how you can bring this up at a time like this, when you know how upset I am.  It's just like you to turn everything around and make it all about yourself.  I can't believe you.  Talk to me when you're not going to attack me like this" Amy said as she stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind herself.

Ephram sat on his bed and sighed.  He had to tell her how he felt…was that so wrong of him?  Maybe he could have had better timing.  But Ephram just told her he LOVED her, and she didn't even blink an eye.  It should mean something to her, but it's like she didn't even hear it.


End file.
